


Mayhem Ambush

by CasusFere



Series: Love is a Warm Gun [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two missing scenes from Cry Wolf! in the Marvel comics, as ex-Mayhem Carnivac takes down Spinister and Needlenose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as the scenes directly leading into Survival. 
> 
> As missing scenes, these will make most sense if you've read the comic. If you haven't, the basic plot runs like so: The Mayhems are on Earth hunting the defector Carnivac, who's shacked up with the Wreckers. While the Mayhems are chilling in their island base, Needlenose manages to piss off his team by sending out alerts that Carnivac is attack, in order to time their response. This goes over very very badly. Carnivac manages to sneak in, takes out Needlenose and later Spinister. It's generally a bad day to be a Mayhem.

Needlenose stared across the darkened room at the gleaming red optics. Was this what it was like to look at death? 

“Carnivac-” he said hoarsely, vocalizer glitching and failing, keeping him from continuing. Why weren’t the others answering his call? He’d learned his lesson! He wasn’t stupid enough to do the same thing twice in a row, not when it was nutcases like Snarler and _Bludgeon_ on the other end!

Carnivac stalked forward. Needlenose took a hasty step back, until his wings hit the wall behind him. The rogue was close enough that he could see the light glinting off sharp fangs and wicked claws. Could he get a weapon up before Carnivac could pounce? Did he have a choice?

He grabbed for his weapon as Carnivac lunged.

Agony burned through his arm as Carnivac’s jaws snapped closed on his wrist, puncturing the armor and grinding through the wires beneath like they were nothing but old tin alloys. A slash of claws sent him crumpling to the floor with Carnivac on top, desperately trying to ward off the flashing teeth with his good arm. Damage reports flashed by to fast to comprehend. Where had his gun landed? His hand was non-functional, not even registering position or pressure or anything except screaming pain, and he wasn’t even sure if he’d dropped the weapon or not.

Frag, training hadn’t covered this! He couldn’t think, Carnivac was everywhere at once, claws ripping and tearing everything he could reach. Those jaws snapped towards his face, and he barely managed to lift his mostly-undamaged arm to shield himself. The teeth bit deep, and Carnivac shook his head, yanking Needlenose partially clear of the floor before slamming him back down, crumpling a wing under their combined weight.

“Carnivac! Stop, please!” Needlenose gave up trying to defend against the attacks, curling in on himself. “No! Stop, please stop...” It came out as a broken sob, sounding pathetic even to himself, but he couldn’t help himself. He was going to die on a tiny little backwater planet, and worse, he was going to die _snivelling._

“Pathetic,” Carnivac sneered, echoing his thoughts, his exhaust hot against Needlenose’s battered plating. 

Shivering with pain and fear and fuel loss, Needlenose offlined his optics, not wanting to see it coming. “Please,” he whispered, voice trembling. Carnivac’s weight lifted off of Needlenose, butit was a long moment before Needlenose dared to look. 

Carnivac was gone. 

Needlenose slumped in the slowly growing pool of his own fluids, unable to make sense of the flashing numbers counting down on his HUD, wishing he had the strength to call out for help. Wishing he had the courage to.

x-x-x

_Rookie mistake, Spinister._ He was on the ground, rocks digging into his side and back Hurt, but how badly he wasn’t sure; his diagnostics were still scrambling to assess the damage. Certain of Carnivac’s death and the Autobots’ occupation with Bludgeon and the rest of the fools intent on getting themselves killed, he’d let his guard down.

Gravel crunched as his attacker approached. If it was one of the Autobots, he might be able to stay still and fake a greater injury or deactivation, but if it was Carnivac... It didn’t seem possible, he’d shot the mech himself, but if it _was_ Carnivac, it was more likely that he was approaching in order to put a second shot through his laser core, to make sure of the kill. 

His diagnostics were just starting to come back with a list of injuries, but he couldn’t wait. The footsteps slowed, and he gathered himself. His rifle was useless in close combat, and going hand-to-hand with Carnivac or even Springer would be suicide in his condition. Luckily, he had a third option.

The footsteps stopped. Spinister twisted, rolling onto damaged rotorblades and bringing the barrel of his flamethrower up. He caught a flash of Carnivac’s surprised expression - and the lack of pretender shell - before the blast of fire blinded the rogue and sent him staggering back, shielding his face.

 _Now would be a good time to be invisible,_ Spinister thought grimly, and engaged his electro-disruptor, vanishing and moving back as quickly as his injuries would allow. Unable to spot his victim, Carnivac snarled and transformed, bounding away towards the Decepticon shuttle, clearly intent on cutting Spinister off there. 

Spinister had no intention of cooperating. His diagnostics finally finished, reporting serious but not critical damage. He sealed the leaks, re-routed what systems he could, cursing himself for an idiot the entire time. He should have taken the time to check the kill before he left the scene. To fall for such a _ridiculous_ ploy... To relax his guard was to invite deactivation and a vacation to the smelting pits, and he’d come very close to a one-way trip today. 

He eased out of his hiding place and started to re-trace his steps back to the Mayhem’s temporary base. Carnivac was no fool, and it was a given that he’d sabotage the shuttle. There was no way off planet there, but with a little luck, the Autobots would be busy enough with Bludgeon and the other idiots that they would delay stripping the base long enough for Spinister to acquire a long-range comm unit and some repair equipment.


End file.
